The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more particularly, to a process for attaching a shoe upper to a sole by applying clasps, and the resulting shoe.
A first aspect of the present invention is generally characterized in a process for attaching a shoe upper to a sole by applying clasps to an edge or ends of the upper, and inserting the clasps into apertures formed in the sole, this arrangement forming an article which is extremely resilient and flexible, imparting comfort to the user. Each clasp includes inner and outer staples, the inner staples attaching the clasp to an end or edge of the upper, and the outer staples attaching the above assembly (i.e., the clasp and the end of the upper) to the sole upon insertion of the above assembly into the sole apertures. The upper and the sole can be manufactured from any material suitable for performing their respective functions, e.g. leather, plastics, fabric, etc. The clasps can also be manufactured from any material which is suitable for performing its respective function such as, for example, metal (iron, steel, bronze, etc.), plastics, or any other material which is suitable to perform the twofold function of attaching itself to the upper and to the sole. The upper can be made up of individual strips having respective ends or edges, or the upper can have a continuous edge, the clasps being attached thereto so that the ends, along with the clasps, can be inserted into corresponding apertures of about the same size formed in the sole. In one embodiment, a shoe is illustrated having an upper made up of a combination of wide and narrow strips; however, in accordance with the present invention, the clasps can be applied to any type of shoe including, but not limited to, a shoe having an upper with a continuous edge.
A second aspect of the present invention is generally characterized in a shoe fabricated in accordance with the above process.
The invention will be better understood by way of the accompanying drawings, represented by figures briefly described as follows, when taken along with the description below.